Perfect Home
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: In which Harry and Draco adopt a child.


House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1167

Category: Additional

Prompt(s): [Theme] Preparing for a child

Addition: N/A

Year: Head

 **Warning: Very AU**

* * *

"For the last time I'm _sure_ he'll love it," came the slightly annoyed drawl of Draco Malfoy. He stood next to his worried husband, greyish-blue eyes shining with amusement. Harry looked up at him, eyes hopeful.

"You think so?" He asked, causing Draco to let out a sigh. Though his features quickly reflected the amusement in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed his husband's forehead, resting his head on top of the brunette's. His eyes twinkled as he replied.

"I _know_ so." It came out somewhat muffled, yet the blonde still felt Harry's shoulders relax, as if all the tension had left his body. They stood in the doorway of a guest bedroom, one they'd finally finished decorating. The walls were a lovely emerald shade, as were the curtains and the carpet, all of which was Draco's doing. The bed, however, was draped in golden sheets, the curtain rod being gold as well, which was something Harry had insisted on. It wasn't just their doing, however, as the little boy they were adopting had explicitly stated that those were his two favorite colors.

In the corner of the room there was a little box of dinosaurs, ones that Harry had enchanted to move around if asked to. Draco had made sure to include a bookshelf, having seen the little boy's large stack of books back at the orphanage. It was filled with everything a small child could ever want, or so they hoped. Scorpius was a quiet boy, and they didn't know a lot of his interests, so it was filled with things they'd observed him enjoying.

Draco could tell, just as he was sure anyone else could, that Harry was extremely nervous for their first child. To see if he liked their living space, if he liked his room and the toys they'd put into it. And, admittedly, he too was feeling anxious, because he didn't want the kid to feel like this place wasn't enjoyable. He wanted Scorpius to feel like this was _his_ house, that this place was _home_. They stood in each others' embrace for a few moments before Harry sprung into action again.

"We should make him cookies!" He exclaimed, staring up at Draco with excitement in his eyes. Draco nodded with a smile, watching his husband rush around to grab the ingredients, feeling the slight urge to laugh at the shorter man's attempts to reach the top shelf. Draco waved his wand, mumbling the summoning charm as the bag of sugar zoomed from the highest shelf into his hand.

"We've graduated Hogwarts, you know. We're allowed to do magic outside of school now." Harry's cheeks turned a bright crimson shade, causing Draco to let out a small chuckle. Perhaps, in Harry's anxious state, he'd forgotten all about his magical abilities. The blonde decided that it was the most plausible explanation.

He watched as Harry bustled around the kitchen, mixing all the ingredients together in a bowl with the utmost concentration. He shaped them into little stars, each one the exact same size as the others, Draco couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. It was only after Harry put the cookies in the oven that he broke out of his daze.

"So why cookies?" He asked, an amused smile on his face. Harry looked up, slightly shocked by the question. Because surely Harry didn't know if Scorpius liked cookies, so why would he make them?

"What kid doesn't like cookies?" Had been the response, almost as if he'd read Draco's mind. Draco wandered off, making sure the house was safe while Harry baked the cookies. He peeked out the window, looking into the backyard. There sat three broomsticks and makeshift quidditch hoops, something they'd prepared days ago, just in case Scorpius would take interest in it.

Draco walked into his and Harry's shared room, looking at the camera that Harry had insisted on buying, because they _had_ to immortalize any moment that held significance. They had hardly used it, only having pictures of the proposal, their engagement, their wedding, and that was about it. Perhaps, Draco supposed, now they would get to add another image to the collection.

He couldn't help but smile as he closed that door, looking at the little H and D hung above the frame. Quickly he rushed off towards Scorpius' room, summoning a little S to hang above the door. _Perfect_. A loud crash from the kitchen made him rush towards the stairs, as he began to descend he heard Harry's voice.

"I'm fine!" Echoed up the stairwell, and Draco felt relief, and great amusement. When he'd first met Harry he'd never expected him to be so clumsy. In all honesty, he was surprised at where he was now, at everything that had happened leading up to this point. After the war he'd never expected to live a life as lovely as it ended up being. He'd started out being friendly with Harry, and then they'd gotten closer and closer. They ended up getting so close that when they'd finally told their friends that they were dating, they had all been shocked. He could remember Pansy's surprise, because hadn't they been dating long before that?

It made him want to laugh now, though it hadn't been nearly as funny back when it had happened. He trod softly down the stairs, walking through the hallway and looking into the kitchen. It was a mess, to say the least. Harry had flour all over him and icing on the tips of his fingers. Draco watched amused as his husband set the cookies into the fridge.

"Let's get this cleaned up," He began with a smile, looking over at the grandfather clock near the door. "They'll be here any minute."

That's all it took to get Harry into motion, the brunette starting to clean up with speed that Draco hadn't known he'd had. The blonde decided to help, beginning to wash the dishes that were piled high in the sink. He wanted the place to look _perfect_ for their son, after all, they'd spent so long preparing for this moment. After cleaning the kitchen they moved to the living room to sit down while they waited. They were beyond anxious.

The doorbell went off, Harry and Draco sharing a look before hopping to their feet. They opened the door to see little Scorpius standing there, the youth official holding his hand. Draco let a smile slip onto his face, as he led the two inside. Harry grinning when the little blonde child grabbed a cookie. _Told you._ He mouthed at an amused Draco. They stood with each other, watching happily at the wonder on their son's features. Draco nudged Harry, and together they led him up to his bedroom, watching the awe that took over his features. After all this time, and all their hard work, it was finally time for them to begin to raise a family. And in the end…

 _ **It was all worth it.**_


End file.
